Ichigo Olympics
by Crazystorycreations911
Summary: Keiichirou, still eager to find a better boyfriend for Ichigo comes up with a plan to find the perfect person... they'll have to compete in his tasks in what he calls The Ichigo Olympics!
1. The Plan

Keiichiro needed a plan. And he needed to think of one quickly. Since his last plan to get rid of Aoyama had failed, (and backfired too) he had to be more careful this time and even more sneaky.

"The eviler, the easier!" He said rubbing his hands.

He got inspiration for his plan one day, when Ryou walked into the special mew mew technology backroom. He was holding a cat, that looked very dirty and small and that turned its head away when it saw Keiichirou scheming.

"I found a lost cat." Ryou said to Keiichirou.

"I see that."

Ryou looked at the mangled collar around its neck and said, "Apparently her name Malum."

"Malum!" Exclaimed Keiichirou. "That's Latin!"

Ryou looked confused at Keiichirou, missing his point.

"Uh, yeah. I think it means evil or something…"

But Keiichirou ran out the room as fast as a three year old before listening to Ryou. But that didn't matter.

"Evil!" Keiichirou laughed, running out the door of the café.

"Just my type of cat."

Keiichirou suddenly came up with a plan and he started to walk faster in his excitement.

"Say, the cat has a Latin name! And Latin was spoken by the Romans! And the Romans sure did a lot of competing…"

He stop and exclaimed,

"That's it!"

And a car honked at him as he was standing in the middle of the street; where he stopped.

Keiichirou look around annoyed as the car beeped at him and accidentally bumped him in the butt as it stopped.

"Well, you shouldn't be speeding anyway," Keiichirou huffed.

But then he saw who the driver was.


	2. Unlucky Aoyama

Ichigo Olympics chapter two

"YOUUUUU!" Keiichirou shrieked in anger as he shot his pointer finger out at Aoyama.

"Oh hello Keiichirou!" Aoyama said in a phony cheerful way that caused Keiichirou to shake with annoyance.

"Don't you DARE look at me like THAT!" Keiichirou huffed and then stormed away.

"What the HELL is that THING doing driving a car in MY presence!" Keiichirou raged to himself.

Pedestrians on the sidewalk stopped to stare curiously at him in a concerning way.

Keiichirou noticed and put on his typical innocent gentleman look.

But as he looked at Aoyama, he put another piece into his plan. He got out of the street, and went into a supermarket. He bought ingredients for the café and then headed out.

Eventually he arrived at the café.

"RYOU! I HAD AN AMAZING IDEA!"

Ryou turned to look at Keiichirou, bursting with excitement.

Before Keiichirou said anything, Ryou pointed at the bags that Keichirou was holding and asked,

"Wait a second – Did you forget to pay for those again Keiichirou?"

"Forget?" Keiichirou blinked blankly for a few seconds and then said,

"Oh yes; maybe that's why the alarms went off."

Ryou looked exasperated and handed Keiichirou some money.

"I'd like you to go back and pay them, right now."

"Hold on," Keichirou said before Ryou walked away.

"I have a plan for how to get Ichigo to break up with Aoyama!"

Ryou looked even more exasperated.

"Keiichirou just leave them alone, okay? It's already making me more uncomfortable that you keep getting us involved with them. I don't want to hurt them either."

"Hurt them?" Keiichirou huffed in an innocent tone.

"What are you talking about Ryou?"

Before Ryou could go on about Keiichirou's last plans to rid of Aoyama's existence,

Keiichirou called out that he was running to the market and left the café.

Ryou sighed and walked into his office room. He noticed that the white board was full so he flipped it over to write on the other side.

"What the…?"

Before his eyes, he read more plans against Aoyama that he had never even heard of or seen before.

"He wants to duel Aoyama in a match… In the 'Ichigo Olympics'?"


	3. The girls in the plan

"Keiichirou you've got to be kidding." Ryou said when he confronted him about the Ichigo Olympics.

"I am most certainly not kidding. It's such a genius plan! But I've got a lot of work to do to prepare! See you later Ryou!"

Keiichirou ran off before Ryou even got a chance to speak.

Keiichirou ran to find Aoyama. Of course, he was on a date with Ichigo.

Keiichirou managed to find the couple in the movie theatre watching the new romance film 'Finding Love in Strange Places.'

As in walked in, he couldn't help but watch a little bit. After all, he's been dying to see this movie since the trailers came out.

But he realized he'd have to see it some other time.

"Later Keiichirou," he said to himself. "You have to get this plan going!"

He spotted his victim and dragged him out of the theatre.

"What's going on Keiichirou?" Aoyama asked in his polite way, which made Keiichirou seethe.

"Ichigo has been telling me that she's planning on breaking up with you." Keiichirou lied with fake sympathy.

Aoyama looked horrified.

"Oh no! I don't want her to dump me!"

"Well, you've got one last hope if you want to TRY and get her to keep you." Keiichirou said.

Aoyama looked interested and desperate.

"Ichigo will like you to participate in a mock Olympics. If you win, she'll see you're a man enough and she'll keep you.

Aoyama looked excited.

"Thanks Keiichirou! I'll try my hardest!"

Aoyama went back to watch the movie.

Keiichirou smirked. And evily muttered to himself.

"You won't win Aoyama. I'll make sure that Ryou is the one to win the Ichigo Olympics."

He walked out of the theaters and laughed, "I can't believe he was so stupid as to believe that! Ha! But since I threatened him another trip to the hospital if he asks Ichigo about it, I don't think he'll tell her."

Keiichirou then, looked around for the other players who were to be in his plan.

He wondered if they could be back at the café, working. So he headed down the road that lead to there, and as soon as he opened the door, Ryou stepped in front of him, as if he had been waiting for Keichirou to come back.

"Keichirou, you've been running back and forth through the café, and rushing out before I can speak with you."

"Uh… Yes."

'Explain yourself."

"Well," Keiichirou looked around for something to distract Ryou with. But then he spotted the people he was looking for.

"Excuse me Ryou, Girls!"

Ryou looked back at him in disbelief.

The mew mews who were preparing the café before it opened, turned to look at Keiichirou rushing towards them.

"Girls I have an order for you."

"What is it?" Pudding jumped around excitedly.

"Do you want us to bring in the new cakes? Or get out the menus? Or clean the tables?"

"No, I want you to volunteer to be judges in the Ichigo Olympics, in which I will have Ryou and Aoyama compete to win Ichigo."

They stared at him like he had lost his mind. But Zakuro said,

"Well, you said volunteer, which means we don't have to. And I choose not to."

"But you don't have a choice," Interjected Keiichirou.

"Why not? You said we could volunteer. And that means its optional." Said Mint.

"Yes, yes Mint, I gave you guys an order to volunteer which is very different. It means you have to.

Lettuce looked over towards the door.

"And there's no way you girls are getting out of it now!" Keichirou shouted, as he turned their backs from them and walked away.

"Who does he think he is? He's crazy!" Mint exclaimed.

"Oh hold on," Lettuce said to all of them.

"Maybe if we go out and tell, Ichigo, she can put a stop to this."

"Sounds like a good plan, let's quickly go, before the customers start to arrive."

They all run towards the door, but Lettuce couldn't open it.

"Guys we have a problem."

They looked at her.

"It's locked."


	4. Planing the plan!

Keiichirou was out, scouting for a large piece of land, and staring back at a picture he printed out, of a model of the ancient Olympics.

"I don't know if this is possible. There isn't enough space, there are buildings everywhere, id probably need permission, and we're in the middle of Tokyo!"

He threw his arms out dramatically, and his paper fell to the ground.

"But the more impossible, the better the plan!" He said rubbing his hands together.

"Obviously, there is only one thing for me to do…" He smiled and then yelled to nobody,

"To the lab!"

Many citizens of Tokyo stared at his loud and crazy behavior and he ran like a jet back to the café.

He was plowing at a hundred miles an hour, and heading strait towards the closed door of the café, and seconds before he was about to crash in, coincidentally, Ryou opened up the door holding many boxed in his arms. He barely had time to scream, as Keiichirou flew in the door knocking the boxes to the ground, leaving Ryou quite angry.

For a second the customers watched normally pleasant and calm Keiichirou, run through the café, into the back room like lightning.

Keiichirou bounced into a chair, and began typing rapidly into the computer.

"Keiichirou!" He heard behind him.

He turned around putting on his innocent look and saw the angry Ryou.

"Why are you so nutty lately! I don't appreciate you dangerously running in like a mad bull, and scaring away the customers!"

"Mm hmm!" Keiichirou agreed slowly turning his gaze back to the computer screen.

"And as your boss, I'd advise that you listen to me!"

Keiichirou then looked at Ryou in the eyes, and saluted with his hand up to his forehead.

"Yes, sir!"

"And… what is that?"

Ryou walked up to the computer screen and read aloud with increasing tone of disbelief.

"Plane tickets to Italy and Greece! Keiichirou you cant be taking vacations! Is this for what I think it is?"

"Well, I don't know what you think it is Ryou! But I think you'll like it!"

Ryou closed his eyes and put his hand on his head.

"No! No more plans!"

Just then Lettuce, knocked outside the room and peered her head in.

"I am sorry to disrupt your… chat but the customers are becoming a little worried about the yelling in here. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, fine thank you!" Keiichirou stood up and pushed her out the room.

"I made a new cake, why don't you take a break and try some?"

He didn't wait for her response when he turned back to Ryou.

"Yes Ryou, you don't have to be screaming! Your going to scare away all the customers!"

Ryou groaned, longing for someone to help him with the situation.


End file.
